An Unexpected Call
by Angelus1889
Summary: While Kuwabara is studying away in Rome, he receives a surprise call from his lover. Many naughty things here. HieiBara enjoy!


An Unexpected Call

By: Angelus1889

Warning(s): OOC

Solo/Lemon-Yaoi

Rating: Mature

####

**Author's Note**: Yes, yes. I know that many are angry with me for not updating _Something Wicked this way Comes_. *ahem **Timeonmyhands**, **calikocat**, **nurdgurl714** and others* But I have two good reasons for doing so...this time...

A: I'm trying to keep my 3.68 average in college.

B: My old hardrive crashed, along with five or so unreleased chapters of the story. I have to start from scratch all over. AGAIN. Sigh….

So yeah. My spring break starts Friday and I'll be headed out to DC. And since my mom got a wi-fi router for the house (finally) I can work on my laptop at night and not disturb my aunt. But I got two midterms and a paper due in between these few days…dammit. T_T

Another vampire-plot bunny inspired fic! Btw, all of the authors mentioned above are goddesses. Go read their stories. **NAO**.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YYH, neither does my pet turtle Kenji, and I doubt you do either.

On with the story!

########################

Hiei swung his katana violently at his hapless victim, using every known technique to help him ease the burning ache in his body. The little fire demon slashed, sliced and stabbed. He soon grew frustrated even with this, and threw away the sword, rending and tearing the demons apart with his bare claws and fangs. Still, it was not enough. No amount of physical strain Hiei could put on his body would distract him from the heat. This burning and undying pain.

This lust and rock-hard erection.

"Fuck! I'm not finished with you yet!" Hiei yelled as the last of the weak demons scurried away.

"Hiei, I think we're good. We got rid of the leader about an hour ago."

"Fuck off, detective." Hiei snarled.

"Are you…alright, Hiei? Do you need some time alone?" Kurama asked gently. The fire demon's eyed locked with the fox's emeralds, and he seethed with anger and embarrassment; he knew that Kurama _knew_. His eyes narrowed before he turned and started to walk away.

"You're well aware of what I need, and you also know that it isn't available to me at this time."

"What the hell are you two getting on about? And what's eatin' you, man? We're friends; you can tell me." Yuusuke said.

"I don't think it's something that you're ready to hear, detective." Hiei replied. He and Kurama shared shit-eating grins. Maybe the fox knowing wasn't so bad after all.

"Huh?"

"I'm leaving. The mission is done; I have no other reason to be here."

"You won't be joining us for dinner then, Hiei?"

Hiei fixed Kurama with a sidelong glance. "A tempting offer, but no. I'll be retiring to my usual settlement...**alone**." he finished with a growl. Kurama hid a smile behind his hand.

"Very well. We will enlighten Koenma to the situation present regarding this minor infestation and meet with you at a later date."

Hiei nodded. "Fox, Detective."

"He ditched us to hang out alone in a tree?" Yuusuke sneered.

"Not...exactly, but don't worry about it Yuusuke." Kurama said with a chuckle as they made their way home.

"Ohhh. So our little fire demon's got himself a main squeeze then?"

"I'm kept in Hiei's strict confidence, Yuusuke. I can't verify that."

The mosaku smirked. "And by saying that, you've already told me all I need to know. Who is it? Man? Woman? Are they hot?"

"Sorry. If you want to know, Hiei will have to tell you himself."

Hiei had already left them. Now that they were alone, the fox relaxed into the sudden, gentle embrace of his lover. "C'mon, we're not girls to go gossiping and leavin' people out. Spill it, fox. I make it…_worth your while_." Yuusuke said as he nuzzled Kurama's neck. The youko shuddered. His lover knew that the pulsing vein at the base of his neck was one of his more sensitive erogenous zones. "…Ahhhnn…it won't work…" his sentence cut off with a gasp as the sweet spot was licked and suckled, and a hand crept its way down to his crotch to gently stroke the treasures hidden inside. Kurama wilted, falling back into his scheming lover's awaiting arms.

"You know that I always get what I want, fox…"

########

Hiei sighed as he jumped through the open window to Kuwabara's apartment, smirking as he scared the living daylights out of Eikichi, who was napping on the couch nearby. She growled a little at being awoken from her slumber before stretching and uncurling herself, hopping down and curling around the legs of the familiar face in greeting.

"Meoow."

"Cat."

Walking into the sitting room, he grabbed one of Kuwabara's jackets off of the rack that he had left it on, inhaling deeply.

"Kazuma…" the demon whispered wistfully.

Hiei walked into the back room and allowed a frown to crease his face. Although they were mates, Kuwabara had not given up on his human life. He was currently studying abroad in a place called Rome for his animal science degree, and was not due back in Japan for another three days.

The problem with this was that Hiei was in heat, and his love had already been away for **weeks**. Seven long, _celibate_ weeks, and four days of sexual frustration. Most demons cease to have heats after mating, but because of Hiei's Koorime heritage, every 100 years—the time when the females of the glacier would have their clone-daughters—he would become a horndog (so to speak.) and this was the first century of having a mate. Lo and behold, it would come about during the time where his mate was not here to sate him!

Snorting, Hiei snuggled back onto the bed, and cursed as his restless member sprang to life as the scent of his absent mate hit his nostrils in full force once more. Hiei groaned, a flush blooming across his body. He closed his eyes. He usually didn't like to do this, but the need for relief was too great to bear. The demon moaned lightly as his hands trailed downwards, his fingers rubbing in small circles as it neared his engorged length. When he reached the hem of his pants and hooked his thumbs under the sides he closed his eyes, hissing as the warm material passed over his cock. Hiei spread his legs wide and fisted his member with long, rough strokes, grunting and panting at the pleasure.

As he played with himself, his thoughts wandered over to the memories of his human in bed. The way his long, wet tongue lapped at the sensitive places on his body. Those full, supple, sinful lips. His bright cobalt eyes that would darken with lust when he was pleasured. The way his magnificent muscles of his back rippled as he thrusted into Hiei body, over and over…

Hiei had it _bad_.

"Kazuma…..haaaaahh…fuck…" the little fire demon was moaning now. He took his other hand and played with his balls, arching into his own hand that he pretended was attached to a 6"3 human with the body and sexual prowess of a god. His hips started to thrust up, his heels dug into the mattress and he bit his lip as the coil in his belly wound tighter and tighter.

"Mmmm! Nnnaahh-ah-ah-ah-aaaahhhhh! Kazu-Kazuma!" Hiei yelled as he sprayed his release all over himself.

"…Even now, I'm still…" Hiei groaned as the realization hit him. While the pain had eased, he was still very much at attention, and now his ass quivered, as it always did when he was ready to be taken. Unfortunately, there was no Kuwabara available to...do his duty, so to speak. Hiei growled before looking over to the small back dresser in the closet, and flushed as an idea came to him. That was their…_toy_ chest, and Kazuma had been teaching him the basics of using a cell phone…

The fire youkai smirked. This would be a fun night indeed.

########

"Così si arriva in Giappone alle cinque e mezzo il Venerdì? …Molto buona. Grazie, professore. Buonanotte."

Kuwabara hung up the phone and set the constantly buzzing android cell on his nightstand. He practically shed out of his clothes and rolled into bed, sighing at the cool push of the soft pillows. He had just been in a 3-hour lab class, and he had a final to study for and a research paper due in a few days. It took him hours of studying and hard work to keep up with his classes (God I know how that feels…) but now he was reaping the benefits, and taking home the title of the top scoring senior to study abroad in his graduating class.

"I hope Hiei is proud of me…" the human said with a sigh. He really missed his dragon, and was eager to get back to him. He smiled to himself as he thought of what Hiei would do when he got back.

'_He would snort and give me a glare like he didn't miss me, but then I'd open my arms and he'd come to cuddle…not that he'd ever admit to that._' A dark thought wormed its way into his happy daze…coming out to his best friends. When he and Hiei had started seeing each other, it was nerve racking for the human. He always kept the fear at the back of his mind that he was playing a fool's game; falling for a demon and that soon Hiei would tire of it and ditch him. But one night—one of the few nights that Hiei topped—he lengthened his fangs and marked Kuwabara as his mate. Kuwabara would be lying if he said he didn't tear up a little. He was absolutely smitten with the little demon and wasn't quite sure if the feelings were reciprocated. Once he felt Hiei's ki flowing into the wound and his own slipping forth to intermingle with his, he knew that he belonged to the demon forever, and he had no qualms about it.

'_I really miss Hiei._' Kuwabara thought to himself '_I_ _wonder if he's awake…I should call him._'

When Kuwabara had broken the news that he was traveling off to Rome for two months, he insisted that Hiei learn how to use the phone. The little demon begrudgingly agreed because their telepathic link could not allow them to communicate over such a far distance, and he'd memorized Kazuma's number. He wondered if Hiei would answer if he called…

_Ring ring_!

Kuwabara grumbled and considered ignoring his phone, as his friends and professor had been calling him all day about schoolwork. "I'm not a machine, dammit. I need rest." He reached over to silence the phone and paused as the caller id flashed on the screen.

**Hiei**.

Puzzled but happy that his lover was calling him, he quickly swiped his thumb across the screen and answered the call.

"Hey, love. Is that you?"

"_Kazuma_…"

Kuwabara gulped and a shiver of lust traveled down his spine. He knew that tone of voice well.

"What's going on? Do you miss me that badly?"

"Yes."

A blush colored the human's face. He hadn't expected Hiei to admit it that quickly.

"I miss you so much. Your lips, your tongue…your **cock**. I miss that quite a lot. Do you miss me?"

"I think about you every day."

"Do you think about what I think you do?"

Kuwabara gulped loudly. This earned him a chuckle from his mate on the other end of the line.

"You do, don't you?"

Kuwabara smirked. Two could play at this game. "And what exactly would that be, _Hiei_?"

Hiei groaned. Kazuma only said his name in that low baritone when he was aroused. So he had joined the game. Good.

"Me. Sucking your cock under the desk while you study for your exams. Riding hard in your lap after you come home from classes. Making me moan and scream for you as I come. Do you think about those things, Kazuma?"

"I do." The human purred seductively. "And when I get back, I intend to do those things. I'm going to spread your pretty cheeks and take you fast and hard. Do you want that, Hiei?"

Hiei was panting now, reaching down to stroke his still-rigid erection. He made sure to stroke loud enough for Kuwabara to hear.

"Mmm…yeah. I want your cock in me so badly, tiger."

Kuwabara knew that Hiei was beyond simple arousal now. His bedroom nickname was only used when his demon was impatient and…ripe to be plucked. He sighed as he unbuttoned his jeans and slipped his hand underneath to stroke his aching member.

"You wanna make your tiger purr, dragon?"

"Aaahh…ye-yesss…"

"Then tell me my name."

Hiei stroked faster, panting with the exertion. Just the sound of his lover's voice was causing bolts of pleasure to rip through his body. He was so close, so ready. His mouth dropped open and he could no longer stop the sinuous sounds and words from escaping his throat.

"Kazuma…oooohhh fuck..."

Kuwabara was fisting his cock now and groaning into the receiver. "Say it again."

"Kazuma!"

"Keep saying it, baby!" he moaned.

"Kazuma! Kazuma! Kazuma! Oh god—hah-hah-haaahhh…ah-ah-ah-ah…"

"Yeah-nnn…Hiei...shit. Do you feel me inside you, dragon, filling you up?"

Hiei back was arched, the phone lying next to his head as his other hand reached behind him to grab the bedpost. His Jagan opened of its own accord, flooding his brain with the memories of wild and lucid nights with his lover. The amplified pleasure smoldered through their mental link and hit Kuwabara too, flooring him with the sheer intensity and pleasure of it all.

"Y-yes, I can feel you. Oh god, Kazuma, I can't take it!"

At that moment, Kuwabara heard a click and a low buzz. A second later, He heard Hiei scream. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he cursed as he tightened his fist and started to buck his hips, biting his lip hard.

"Take all of it, dragon! Let me hear those screams!"

Hiei pushed the vibrator in and out, screaming his lover's name very time his sweet spot was hit. His other hand was still busy stroking his member, which was flat against his belly, hard and pulsing. He was close.

Kuwabara was positive that he was going to lose his mind. This was so wrong. His classmates or professor could walk by at any moment and overhear what was going on. But that's what made it so fucking _good_. And Hiei was an absolute slave to his passion, writhing in pleasure as he stroked and impaled himself.

The human bucked harder into his hand, biting down on the knuckles of his other hand to keep from shouting his lovers name for the entire hotel to hear. He was close, too. He completely opened his psyche to the pleasure that Hiei's Jagan was sending through their link, and a flash of Hiei appeared before him. His eyes had long past rolled to the back of his head, his sweating body was flushed a dark pink, and his filled hole was wet with his own pre-come that flowed steadily down from stiff cock…

And Kuwabara couldn't take it anymore. With a load moan that was sure to attract him odd looks tomorrow, his hips locked and he experienced one of the fiercest orgasms that he'd ever experienced. A long, garbled version of his name verified that Hiei had come too. For a few moments, the lovers just listened to the other catching his breath, and Kuwabara heard shuffling and rustling as Hiei cleaned up the bed and toys before they spoke again. Kuwabara was the first to do so.

"Wow…"

"Hmm?" Hiei sounded distant and sleepy.

"That was…**hot**." He heard his lover chuckle again, this one tired and sated.

"Hn. Sorry if I bothered you while you were working."

"Are you kidding me? This was the best day of the entire trip!"

Kuwabara smiled. He sensed that his mate was smiling back. Just then…

"Meoow!"

Hiei huffed. "Go away, cat. I'm trying to sleep." He tried to nudge her away, but she jumped over his foot and waddled over to sit next to Hiei's head to nuzzle at his face, purring.

"Is that my baby girl? Hi Eikichi!"

The cat's ears perked up as she heard the familiar voice of her master. "Meow!"

"I said to go awa-blech; stop licking my face!"

Kuwabara laughed as he listened to Hiei attempt to order his cat around and her prompt ignoring of those orders. He couldn't wait to go home.

And he also wondered—with a tingle of pleasure—what could happen if Hiei learned how to Skype…

########

The next day, Yuusuke looked at his phone and saw that Kuwabara had left him a long message. After listening to the first minute of it, Kurama had to treat the mosaku for a concussion and major nosebleed.

"Wha-wha-wha-"

Kurama chucked as his stroked his shocked lover's ungelled hair. "Well Hiei did warn _you_, Yuusuke…"

_**Owari**_

########

**Author's Note**: …Yep. Still waiting on spring break…still angry about losing all those chapters. I will persevere and complete the story for my fans though! .

I hope you guys liked this quick little one shot!

Lovesallmyreaders,

Angelus1889


End file.
